


Operation: Cold Canary

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick and Sara finally had enough grieving and go against Rip in a mission that involves saving Leonard and Laurel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonard: Part One

**dis: i don't own LOT  
note: this was originally a prompt from tumblr but i decided to make this a multi-part fic.... maybe 3-4 parts...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****

_http://captaincanaryawards.tumblr.com/_

_._

_._

_._

**Part One: Leonard**

She ran her fingers through her hair. It was shorter now, curlier. She’d cut it on a whim and it barely grazed her shoulders. She didn’t miss it now as she checked her weapons, studying them meticulously before tucking them into her armored suit. The white leather was gone. The black had returned when she mourned for her sister and the man who had a hand in making some of her walls come down. Loading a sidearm she checked it before tucking it into a holster on her thigh just as her best friend entered the small armory behind her. She looked over at him in his black cargos, tight black shirt, and large black coat that had the collar turned up. She smirked as he reached into his pockets to pull out his leather gloves, pulling them onto his hands and making the leather stretch. 

“You ready for this?” she asked with a sly grin, buckling her gauntlets over her wrists. 

“Was born ready for this.”

“Rip won’t be happy,” said Sara. “Wouldn’t surprise me if he sent members of the team to stop us.”

“Rip doesn’t know what we’re planning. No one does. Better that way.”

Sara nodded, taking her extendable batons and strapping them to her back. The new technology had them magnetically connecting to her holsters at her back until she needed them. It was another one of Ray’s handy inventions. She reached for her lucky knife, flipping it in her hand before bringing her foot up on the bench and tucking it into the safety of her black boot. 

“Bring some of them zapper grenades,” said Mick, popping his fingers as he spoke. “We might need them.”

“Hopefully not,” said Sara. “With what we have planned I’m praying for stealth and no one realizing what we’d done until it’s too late.”

“Then let’s go.”

They both knew the stakes. They were ready to undo an event in time that could backfire on them both. Both of them were ready to die for their mistakes. They’d already lost everyone else they ever loved. They were all they had left save for the few members of the team that had left and moved on. It had been three years since the death of Leonard Snart and Laurel Lance, and both of them were ready to fight to get them back. 

They slowly walked down the hall, nodding and smiling at everyone like they normally did. The small complex was the branch set up after the fall of the other. Many ships were docked there and they made it to theirs with the excuse that they needed to investigate a small _blurp_ that popped up that morning. Sara went to the chair to fly and Mick took Navigation. This ship wasn’t nearly as large as the Waverider. They were ready to take off when Ray came onto the comms. 

“Sara?”

“Yes Ray?”

“Where are you going?”

“Out,” said Mick. 

“Out _where_?” asked Ray. “You weren’t scheduled-”

“Just running some errands, Ray, we’ll be back for dinner,” said Sara, flicking some switching before putting her hand on the throttle. The ship came to life and started lifting from the dock. 

“Gotta go, Haircut,” said Mick. 

“Guys-”

They left. Sara entered the time-stream and took a deep breath. “Was hoping to avoid that.”

“Good thing you brought the grenades,” said Mick with a teasing rasp. 

“Good thing.”

.

.

.

“There is it,” whispered Sara, their ship cloaking. They got into position quickly and watched as the first team landed. Her heart went up in her throat as she saw the familiar man in the black leather jacket. She turned in her chair and shared a determined look with Mick. “Let’s go.”

They kept to the shadows. Hugging walls and staying out of the main battle until the right time. When she saw a flash of blonde hair walking away with Mick over her shoulder she knew it was time. 

“Damn, Blondie, you carried me like I was nothing,” said Mick, sounding impressed. Sara smirked before rushing forward. What they hadn’t expected was the recovered reinforcements. They shouted at Snart and she tossed the grenades. They popped, electrocuting all who stood around them and making the small army crumble. Leonard whirled his head around to look at them. 

“I TOLD YOU TO-” He took in their appearance. Mick looked older, more lines around his eyes. Her hair was shorter and she was in all black leather and not white. Sara rushed up to him and his eyes met hers as the blue energy started to crackle. “-what’s going on?”

“You’ll see,” she said, pulling out one of her batons. She put her hand over his. “Let go.”

“Sara…” he said, doubt clouding his vision. 

“Trust me. It’s okay,” she said and he reluctantly let go. She inserted her baton and clicked a button. It extended then locked in place, keeping the fail-safe down with the strong metal they were made from. “It’s getting heated! Let’s go, Mick!” She pulled out a device then faced Leonard and hugged him tight, catching the familiar whiff of his cologne. She smiled softly, thumb hovering over the button on the silver device. “Hang onto me.”

He did, and as the blue energy started to expand they were transported back onto the ship. Sara rushed to her chair and the ship rocked as the explosion hit. Mick and Leonard strapped themselves into the familiar chairs as they entered the time stream once more with only a few damages to the ship which were already being repaired. 

Mission success, but the easy part was done.

All of them sat there for a moment and when Sara heard the familiar sound of a fist hitting flesh she turned in time to see Leonard slumped in his seat and Mick rubbing his fist. 

“He deserved it,” muttered Mick, pushing up the shoulder bars. 

Sara couldn’t disagree. 

.

.

.

Sara looked up when a soft groan came from her raised bed much like those on the Waverider. Putting down the blades she’d been polishing to pass the time she stood and smiled as Leonard slowly sat up and put a hand to his head. He winced as his fingertips brushed against the tender flesh around his eye. 

“ _Ow_.” He fixed a look in her direction, annoyance his current expression, knowing for a fact that the hit was going to leave a mark. A very _large_ mark. “I _just_ got rid of the other ones.”

“I can get you some ice?”

He flicked his hand and shook his head. “Don’t need it.”

 _‘I’ve had worse,’_ he meant. 

“In that case.” She reached up and slapped him with her open palm, making his head jerk to the other side. 

“Can people stop hitting me?!” he said loudly, his annoyance flaring up once more but shattering when he saw her eyes flooding with tears. “Sara.” 

She gently cupped his face, resting her forehead against his, eyelashes fluttering closed. His hands went to her wrists, resting there as he let her have her moment despite the current ringing in his one ear. 

“How long have I been gone?” he asked softly, thumbs gliding over the thin skin of the inside of her wrists. 

“Three years.”

He slid off the bed then pulled her close. He remembered her kiss, his lips tingling with the memory. Three years? Did she still feel the same? Her shaking form had him wanting to say yes but… He wasn’t sure. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said softly, ringed fingers moving up his chest, over his shoulders, then to the back of his neck. She looked up at him now with open eyes and he smiled. 

“Well, I guess I owe you one for saving me,” he drawled, making her laugh. She then turned serious. 

“They don’t know we did it.” Sara stepped back, pacing now. “Rip? The other Time Masters? They said no to saving you and-” Sara bit her bottom lip, looking away. “Mick and I will be wanted by them now after this. But you? You can be free of this. You aren’t in fault, we can drop you off-”

“If you think, after all we’ve been through, that I would abandon you and Mick after _all_ of this… You haven’t been paying attention.”

“Leonard-”

He rushed to her and slanted his lips over hers. She reciprocated the kiss, hands clutching that leather jacket of his while she went as far up on her toes as possible. Where their first kiss had been to say goodbye, their second was nothing but burning passion and sweet relief. When air became an issue they parted lips but kept their bodies close. 

“I’m staying here. With you. And Mick.”

“Okay…” Sara sighed a sigh of relief and she wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him just a little tighter. “Okay…But we have one more job to do.”

“Which is?” he asked. 

Sara looked up at him, determination now setting in. “My sister. She died… Shortly before you did… Rip wouldn’t help me bring her back.”

“You mean to tell me after all we did for that sonuvabitch he couldn’t work a way around saving your sister?” he asked. 

Sara refused to tell him about the risks. She didn’t want him saying no after finding out she could die from it. Her father? She’d lost him, too, just over a year ago. She had nothing to lose for trying. 

“It’s going to be complicated. The time-window is pretty small.”

“We’ll make it work,” he said, having an inkling she was hiding something, but not wanting to push. Not _yet_. “As of now… I suppose I should go see Mick. Thank him for my new shiner.”

“He really missed you,” said Sara. “We all did.”

“Those few seconds where I saw you walking away…” He smiled. “I missed you, too.”

 **TBC** …


	2. Leonard: Part Two

**Leonard: Part Two**

The ship they were using wasn’t as big as Waverider, so Leonard didn’t have to walk far to get from Sara’s quarters to the main bridge. Mick was there, flicking switches and going over their course, eyes focused on the glowing green screen. With everything that they’d gone through, Leonard had to admit he was proud of the man Mick had become. Okay, so it took Mick being tortured for years, Leonard losing a hand, and Leonard also dying to get him to this point but---Mick definitely wasn’t the insane killer he’d picked up as a partner all those years ago. 

Not anymore. 

“You just gunna stand there all night or are you gunna say something?”

“To the point as always, huh Mick?”

“Sure, Boss,” said Mick, spinning around in his chair. 

“I’m not sorry for what I did,” said Leonard, bracing his hands on a console while he spoke, cocking his hip out in the process. “Let’s be clear about _that_.”

“You _should_ be,” said Mick, now standing from his chair, looking menacing as ever but Leonard knew better. He slowly straightened as Mick started pacing. “What you did was bullshit, Snart. Who says you get to tell me I can’t go out like that? Why _you_ had to do it, instead?”

“Because, Mick, if it weren’t for me dragging you along on the mission you wanted nothing to do with... You wouldn’t have _been_ in that situation.”

“Yeah, well, it was still my choice to go out like that. To do something to make up for what I did.”

“We’re past that, Mick. We both made bad decisions,” said Leonard. “I never should have left you behind.”

“Hm... Well... I should have never done what I did either...”

They stood in silence for a moment, just staring at each other. There was a heavy emotion in the room and neither of them did well with feelings. Mick was the first to clear his throat and look away, pulling out his gloves and fiddling with them in his hands while he spoke: “You should get some ice for that.”

“Thanks, by the way,” said Leonard, slowly bring a hand up to tap near his eye. “The other ones had almost faded. Suppose I needed a refresher.”

“Well if yer lookin’ for an apology, you’re not getting one,” said Mick, throwing Leonard’s words back at him. 

“Fair enough.” Leonard sighed, finding one of the chairs to sit in and parking it. “So I hear I’m not the only one being rescued on this mission. Sara filled me in on you both going rogue.”

“Yeah? And?”

“How much trouble will you both be in, Mick?” asked Leonard seriously. “I need to know and don’t try to fluff it up for me either.”

“Let’s just say having batted on Rip’s team in the past doesn’t give us much leeway for breaking the rules. Even if saving you doesn’t change the timeline. Of course, the real test will be when we save Laurel.”

“What do you mean?” asked Leonard. 

“The window is small, and if we mess up...” Leonard lifted a brow in question, prompting Mick to continue. “If we mess up, it could mean more people die...”

“Who?” When Mick didn’t answer right away, Leonard nodded, having gotten his answer anyway. “I see.”

“I tried talking her out of it and, well, you know Sara. With you there wasn’t as much risk but... She’s her sister.”

“I know...” Leonard sighed, sounding more tired than he’d been just a moment ago. “Excuse me for a minute. I need to go talk to my...”

He broke off, not knowing what to quite label Sara. Mick just nodded as he rose up from the chair and headed back the way he came. Upon entering Sara’s room he found that she’d showered. Her hair was up in a towel and her body was wrapped up in a silken robe. Had he not been irked in that moment, he might have made a move to take both off. 

“Sara... _Darling_... We need to talk,” he said as the door closed behind him. 

“About?” she asked, rummaging through clothes. When she paused to take off the towel and toss it in the corner she caught his eye and straightened while tossing her damp hair back over her shoulders. She took in his stance, the tightness of his jaw, and the way he was tapping his fingers against his leg that something was bothering him. She had a pretty good hunch as to what. “Mick told you.”

“Damn right he did,” said Leonard. “Sara... If saving Laurel means losing you...”

“You won’t lose me,” she said, stepping forward. 

“Tell me everything you were told about saving your sister,” he demanded. She relented with a sigh, telling him what Rip had told her. Each word had a gnarling feeling a dread knotting his stomach. He couldn’t lose her. He _refused_ to lose her. “So what’s the plan?”

“The jail is a no-go,” said Sara. “I know that.”

“So?”

“So... We go to the hospital,” said Sara. “After her surgery.”

“And do what, exactly?” he asked. “I need to know _details,_ Sara _._  Timetables. I need...” 

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, making sure his anger and fear didn’t have him losing control. When he opened his eyes again she was right there and he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while he lifted her up on the raised bed. He undid the belt of her robe and she let it fall down off her shoulders and down to her waist. 

“I’ll tell you everything,” she murmured against his lips, her hands going to the buckle of the empty holster. She made a mental note to remember to give him his coldgun back. “Right now just _be_ with me.”

“You’re sure?” he asked, lips moving to her neck while both hands cupped her bare breasts. “I told you shortly before we left for the Oculus that I’d been thinking about... Us. It’s been three years for you, Sara, but only a few moments for me. Know that I’m still-”

She pulled back, the motion cutting him off, and cupped his face gently with her hands while looking deeply into his eyes. “I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

With a groan he kissed her again. Articles of clothing were soon on the floor. Her robe along with everything he’d been wearing. Within moments their bodies were pressed together in the most intimate way, neither letting the scars of their past deter what they were doing in the present. Both knew that from that night on there would be no one else for them until the day they died...

 _Again_. 

“So,” he murmured against her hair later, slowly moving his hand up and down her bare back as she settled against his side, both of them slightly sweaty but completely sated. “Tell me the plan...”

.

.

.

“How could you let this happen?” asked Rip, pacing back and forth in his office. 

“To be fair. I didn’t _let_ them do anything. They sorta just... Left,” said Ray, defending himself. Rip glared and he shrugged. “What was I supposed to do? They didn’t give me any reason to dock them.”

“What of the timeline?” asked Rip. 

“It remains unchanged in the past,” said Gideon, piping in. 

“And the future?” asked Rip, stopping in his steps to stare at the readings. The screen glowed a bright orange as numbers and figures ran across it. 

“Time Master Hunter, the future is always changing, but by my predictions... Mr. Snart is a part of that future.”

“Bloody hell,” muttered Rip. 

“Really?” asked Ray, sounding happy, his face falling as Rip glared. “I mean. Dang? Rip... They haven’t changed the past. Isn’t this what you wanted to do when you recruited us? Save your family without hurting the timeline?”

“This is different...” Rip closed his eyes. He knew no matter what argument he made, he’d be considered a hypocrite. “Things are different now. If they’d come up with a plan...”

 “To be fair, Sir, they **had** come to you,” said Ray. “And you didn’t listen. Not really. In fact I’m sure their proposal is still sitting on your desk. Along with the others.”

“There is still so much to do,” said Rip, knowing it sounded like an excuse, and suddenly he needed a drink. So he went to the bar and poured himself a glass. His eyes drifted to his desk, where he saw many files sit. Including the one that had been submitted by Sara and Mick months ago. “Plus, it isn’t _just_ me, Ray. There are others this needs to go through. It is to be put to a vote.”

“They’re our friends, Rip,” said Ray, now sounding upset. 

“I know.” Rip took a long swallow of his drink. “Which is why, for now, we keep this quiet.”

“For how long?” asked Ray. 

“For as long as it takes me to go over that damned proposal and getting it approved before they are in more trouble than they already are.”

“So you’re going to help?” asked Ray, eyes brightening again. 

“Indeed I am.”

.

.

.

“Ah... _Yes_... Hello there,” purred Leonard, making Sara roll her eyes as he took his gun out of her hands. 

“You want me to leave you two alone?” asked Sara, teasing him. 

“Nah, I’m good.” Leonard looked the piece over and smiled. “You and Mick took good care of her.”

“Of course we did,” said Sara as he strapped his gun into the holster. “It was yours, after all.”

He sighed, loving the feel of the familiar weight on his hip, before drawing her in close again. He wasn’t one for touchy-feely crap but for Sara he was willing to change. He roamed his hands down her back before settling them down at her hips, pressing a kiss to her forehead that had her eyes closing briefly before opening. 

“You going soft of me, Leonard?”

“Hmm... Maybe,” he admitted. “Don’t tell anyone.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“So what happened to the white leather? I’ve been meaning to ask... Not that I don’t mind this look. Black leather does it for me, too.”

Sara laughed, head tilting back, her shorter curls bouncing with the movement. She then grew serious.. “With everything that happened. I just wasn’t feeling the white anymore. I went to a dark place, for a while, but with the help of the others I got out of it but...” She shrugged a shoulder. “Besides, I _like_ black. Hides the bloodstains better.”

“That it does.” Leonard smiled. “Though, maybe when this is done, you could dust off the white and wear it from time to time, yeah?”

“Maybe,” said Sara, taking his hand. 

They walked together hand-in-hand on their way to the bridge. Mick was already there and Sara took her seat while Leonard and Mick strapped in. She was currently facing them both and her heart warmed slightly at the look of determination on their faces. Had someone told her that two of the most wanted felons of Central City would become her family... She’d have laughed at them and perhaps threatened to stab them. Now? Now she wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

“So... We know the plan,” said Sara after taking a deep breath. “We know what’s at risk.” Leonard’s jaw tightened at that and that fiery will was reflecting in his eyes. “Thank you both for doing this with me.”

“No where else we’d rather be, Blondie,” said Mick. 

“Besides, if this is going to piss off Rip, I’m more than willing to do it,” said Leonard, trying to make light of the situation. It worked, pulling a smile out of Sara. 

“All right,” she said, turning around in her chair, putting her hand on the controls. “Let’s go save my sister.”

 **TBC**...


	3. Laurel: Part One

**Laurel: Part One**

Sara frowned while looking down at the chart in her hands. It was filled with blank forms that she was pretending to fill out while eyeing the hallway. There were many people outside of her sister’s room and she sighed while adjusting the glasses over her face. It was risky, being exposed like this with the chance of Thea or Felicity or ANY of them recognizing her, but within the next few minutes her sister was going to die from complications of her surgery and Sara needed to get to her before then. The syringe she had in her pocket felt like it weighed ten pounds. 

“How are we doing?” asked Mick and she looked down at the opposite end of the hall. Mick was leaning against the wall sipping a coffee. He wasn’t being bothered by anyone as he stood outside the room of a sleeping, elderly woman. Anyone would assume that it was his grandmother or mother inside and not bother him. He had the collar of his jacket popped up to hide his face while he continued to drink his coffee. 

“Window is closing fast,” said Sara softly. 

“Don’t worry,” said Leonard, making her look the other way. He was walking toward Laurel’s room wearing a white coat and thick-framed glasses. “We got this. I’ll kick out Robin Hood, we’ll let Laurel know about the plan, and then inject her with the stuff that will make her sleep for a while.”

“Coming to you now,” said Sara, looking down at the chart, hoping that the red wig was enough to make it so that no one looked twice at her. Sure enough, as Leonard entered and started speaking, the attention remained on him. Gone was his slum-drawl and in its place was a crisp and clean British monologue that had Sara’s head spinning. He was a natural grifter. 

“I’m sorry but you all need to leave for a moment so I can look the patient over. Ms. Lance, how are you feeling?”

“Okay, I guess,” said Laurel softly. “For someone who was stabbed in the stomach.”

Sara hid a smile as Oliver left. Leonard watched him go then sighed before tossing the chart down on Laurel’s bed as Sara looked up from her chart to walk to her sister. 

“Sara?” asked Laurel, the wig having not fooled her once she saw her sister’s face. 

“Laurel,” murmured Sara, rushing to her sister and embracing her gently, conscious of her wound. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You, too, but what’s with the outfit?” asked Laurel. 

“We don’t have time, Sara,” said Leonard. 

“Who is he?” asked Laurel with a frown. 

“Laurel. I need you to trust me. Okay?” asked Sara, pulling out the syringe. Laurel’s eyes widened as she looked from Sara, to the needle, to Leonard, then back to Sara. “I’ll explain everything but know that if I don’t do what I have planned within the next thirty seconds all hell is going to break loose.”

“Okay,” whispered Laurel and Sara sighed in relief as she injected Laurel with the serum that would almost completely stop her heart, and make it look like she’d died when in reality she’d just slowed the blood flowing to her heart. The serum slowed the blood-flow which meant that the clot that killed her wouldn’t make it to her heart as fast as it should. If all went as according to plan, they’d save her sister just in time. Laurel’s eyes immediately started to droop and she blindly reached out to Sara in a panic. “S-S-Sara…”

“It’s okay… I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

Laurel’s eyes fell and her monitors, within seconds, flat-lined. 

“ _Now_ ,” said Leonard quickly. Sara and Leonard disconnected her from all the I.V.’s and machinery. Sara straddled Laurel to make it look like she was giving her CPR as Leonard started pushing her bed out of the room. Of course, they were swarmed as soon as they left the room. “Out of the way! Now!”

“What’s happening?!” shouted Oliver. 

“Laurel!” said Thea, her voice breaking. 

“MOVE!” shouted Leonard as they headed to the elevator. 

All of Laurel’s friends parted and soon they were inside the elevator that Mick had called and held for them. Inside, the three sighed as they headed down toward the morgue. 

“Almost there,” whispered Sara.  “We covered?”

“The device is working like a beauty,” said Mick, patting his pocket where a silver piece of hardware which looked like a thumb-drive resided. The elevator opened and all three of them walked out, Leonard and Sara guiding the bed Laurel was on. “The pulse is knocking out every camera before we get too close to it. Will have to thank Ray for this when I see him again.”

“What do you got,” asked the mortician as they got close to the morgue doors. 

“Laurel Lance,” said Leonard. “Passed during complications of her surgery.”

“Roll her there,” said the mortician, looking at the clock. “I’m on break for thirty minutes. Fill out the paperwork before I get back.”

They knew he would be on break. They knew the closest door to get Laurel out of. As the mortician left they all three shared a look before nodding. Mick carefully picked her up, and with Sara’s worried look he calmed her. 

“Don’t worry, Birdie, I got her.”

“Just be careful,” she said as they went to the door. There was a car parked there. It hadn’t been towed because they made sure the parking staff would be busy ticketing and towing a large group of cars they’d parked to block the ramps leading to walk-in patient parking. Sara opened the back door and while Mick put the real Laurel in, Leonard pulled the fake Laurel out. Sara had made sure Laurel’s DNA had been stored in their medical database. The body had creeped her out and it was already starting to smell. She made a face as Leonard put fake Laurel back on the gurney. He covered her up quickly before rolling her to the morgue. Everything about that dead body was precise, including the marks she gained from surgery. She hated doing this, leaving in the night with Laurel while everyone thought she was dead. But she decided that the pain was worth her sister being alive. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” she whispered as she got into the backseat of the car.

.

.

.

Laurel slowly opened her eyes. Her lids felt heavy and it was hard to keep her eyes open. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she made a noise of discomfort as she tried to sit up. 

“Hey there Pretty Bird, keep still,” said a man, his gruff voice making her tense as she turned her head to look at him. Something about him was familiar, and she wasn’t sure what, but she felt like she really should know who he was. “Your sister will be back soon. Had to go change into regular clothes.”

“Water?” she asked hoarsely. 

“Uh, yeah, hang on,” he said, straightening from his lean against the wall to go to a sink. He flipped the tap with his gloved hand and filled a glass. Laurel watched him intently as he shut off the water then walked to her. She took the plastic cup from him, fingers brushing against leather, and chanced a tentative sip of the blissfully cool water. 

“What happened?” she asked, her wide and slightly scared eyes meeting his.

“Ah… Maybe Blondie should explain,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s complicated.”

“Okay, I guess… Who are you?” she asked, brows now furrowing. She _knew_ him. But from where? A small part of her told her to be wary. The same small part had the hairs at the back of her neck on alert. However, despite being on alert, she didn’t feel like she was in danger at all from him. 

“Name’s Mick,” he said as the doors opened. “Ah. There she is. Your sister is awake.”

“Laurel,” said Sara warmly, rushing to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Confused,” said Laurel. “And surprisingly a lot better than I was before. Sara… What’s going on?”

“It’s a long story,” said Sara as Mick left the medical wing. 

“Okay,” said Laurel with a patient smile. “How about we start from the beginning?”

 **TBC** …


	4. Laurel: Part Two

Ray was pacing just outside the chambers by the closed doors. The Council meeting had started an hour ago. Rip insisted he had a plan and Ray hoped his friend’s plan worked. A few times he heard yelling and someone slamming down a gavel to regain order. Ray would stop a few times to check his tablet to see if Sara and Mick had returned, only to see their assigned dock still empty. He’d check in with Gideon and despite the future of Leonard Snart being changed… There was no change for Laurel Lance.

Soon the door was slamming open and a startled Ray bobbled his table before rushing to keep up with a livid Rip Hunter. Rip’s face was red and blotchy and Ray felt his hope plummet to the depths of his stomach. Going by Rip’s expression, thing hadn’t gone all that well. 

“So?” asked Ray as they made it to their office. 

“Bloody ponces,” muttered Rip, filling a glass to the brim then knocking it back. He started filling it again as he spoke. “They’ll take it under advisement. Didn’t matter what I said, they weren’t willing to risk the timeline changing. Especially in Laurel’s case.”

“Well, the timeline has changed, so what do we do now?”

“Act like nothing is amiss and hope that no one notices,” said Rip. “What we need to do is contact them. If they are successful, then Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart would need to remain hidden until we can work these matters out.”

“Hidden where?” asked Ray. 

Rip pondered for a moment. “I may have a solution. Ray, I need you to try and establish contact with Mick and Sara. When you do, tell them what occurred, and that they’ll need to buy us time. Until then, there is a place they could hide that not even the Time Masters know about.”

“Another pocket dimension?” asked Ray.

“Precisely,” said Rip. “Now go. And Ray?” Ray looked back at Rip. “Keep this between us.”

Ray nodded. “Got it.”

.

.

.

Laurel wasn’t sure what to say. Sara had just told her everything. From her mission traveling around time on spaceships to going back to save her. Laurel Lance was supposed to be dead, and yet here she was, alive and breathing in the med bay. Laurel was grateful to be alive, but something Sara said had troubled her. 

“So you’re a fugitive?” she asked. 

“I will be when they find out I went behind all their backs to save you.”

“Sara…”

Sara held up her hand. “ _Don’t_ , Laurel. Don’t act like you wouldn’t have done the same exact thing. I knew what I was getting myself into when I came to save you. I don’t regret it.”

Sara was right. Laurel would have done the same thing. So she just nodded, looking down at the hands that were bunching up the blanket currently keeping her warm. She was still in her hospital gown and her hair felt greasy. 

“Can a girl get a shower and a pair of pants?” asked Laurel, making Sara nod and smile. For now, the sisters were okay, and Laurel refused to be upset at something Sara did to save her life. It didn’t mean they were done talking about it, but she was willing to switch topics.

“Yeah, let’s get you out of here. The ship is small. Only two rooms but you can have mine for now. There are clothes and stuff for you, too.”

“I don’t want to put you out,” said Laurel as the doors opened to reveal Mick and Leonard. 

“You won’t,” said Sara. 

“Won’t what?” asked Leonard. 

He was trying to keep it casual. He wasn’t sure if Laurel knew about them and he didn’t want to put Sara on the spot. Noticing this by the way he kept his distance from her, Sara rolled her eyes before walking to Leonard, going up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek. Showing those that were very important to her that she and Leonard were together. 

“I told Laurel to take my room for a while.”

“But where will you sleep?” asked Laurel before cautiously continuing. “And him?” Laurel then looked at Leonard. “Who are you, again?”

“This is Leonard,” said Sara. “And we can talk about it later.”

“Just take my room,” said Mick with a shrug, making everyone look to him. “I ain’t using it anytime soon. Besides, Leonard was staying in your room, too. I need to stay awake and monitor the radio frequencies and make sure we aren’t being tailed.”

Suddenly, Laurel felt like a burden, and she sighed. “I can sleep in here-”

“No way, Laurel!” said Sara. “We can sleep in shifts, it’s no big deal.” Sara looked at Mick. “You sure you don’t need some sleep?”

“I’m good. The room is yours, Laurel.”

Mick patted Snart on his way out the door, heading back to the bridge. 

“Well,” said Sara. “That’ settles it.” She walked to Laurel and helped her disconnect from the medical machinery. Laurel wrapped the blanket around her as she walked to Sara’s room. Sara grabbed some clothes then hesitated. “You’re okay with staying in Mick’s room?”

“So long as he doesn’t murder me in my sleep.”

“He’s not like that, Laurel,” said Sara. 

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just tired. Which is surprising because I was just basically in a coma.”

“Get a good shower, some fresh clothes, and some food in your belly and you’ll be good as new,” said Sara, rushing into her bathroom to grab some extra soap and shampoo. She then walked with Laurel down to Mick’s room. The door opened and Laurel was immediately hit with the scent of sandalwood and the subtle scent of lighter fluid. Sara placed things down on the unmade bed and shifted on her feet for a bit. “I’ll… Go make some food… Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Meet you back here in twenty minutes?”

“Sure,” said Laurel with a smile. The smile slowly fell when Sara left and Laurel’s face went into a frown as she went into the bathroom. She was slightly uncomfortable, but her desire to shower outweighed the need to be cautious and soon the gown was on the floor. She stayed under the spray for a good ten minutes, lathering her hair and washing away the grime, and then turned off the water. She frowned when she realized she had no towel. 

“Uh… Hello? Computer… Thing?” 

“Yes, Ms. Lance?”

Laurel was never going to get used to that. The voice had made her jump.

“Towels?”

“Mr. Rory keeps them under the sink.”

“Thank you,” she said, rolling her eyes at herself. She could have easily searched herself instead of asking the damn computer. 

“Do you need anything else?”

“No thank you.”

“Very well.”

Laurel sighed as she dried off with the surprisingly soft material. She hung the towel up to dry before changing. The clothes Sara left for her were comfortable and in her size. A simple bra and panty set, a pair of yoga pants, a t-shirt, and an oversized hoodie. She noticed the socks and shoes but left them off as she settled on the bed just as Sara entered with two plates. They ate dinner, catching up with everything, and it wasn’t until Sara started telling some of her stories that things started clicking for Laurel.

Mick Rory.

Leonard Snart. 

“Sara! They’re criminals!”

“Former.”

“But…”

“They’re good now, Laurel,” said Sara defending her friends. “I’ve been working with Mick for three years now. And Leonard? Sacrificed himself to save us all. I… I know its hard to wrap your head around right now… But I ask you give them both a chance. Please? For me?”

“Do you love him?” asked Laurel seriously, making her sister’s eyes widen before she looked away. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“We haven’t said the words. For me he’s been gone for three years. For him? It wasn’t until yesterday he told me he felt something for me. It’s… Complicated.”

“Isn’t it always?” asked Laurel before yawning. 

“Get some rest.”

“Okay. Let Mick know if he gets tired he can kick me out.”

“I will,” said Sara. “But I doubt he’d make you leave.” She gathered the plates and went to the door. She stopped, looking behind her at her sister. _Alive_. “I love you, sis.”

“Love you, too. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

.

.

.

Laurel thought it would be hard to fall asleep, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she’d been out like a light. Sometime in the night, Mick had to go to his room for something. Laurel had heard the door open and had tensed. For a moment, she’d forgotten where she was, so when she saw a dark shadow standing next to her bed she lashed out. A quick jab to the gut had him doubling over. Her arms wrapped around his large body and she twisted. Soon he was on his back and she was straddling his hips, pulling her arm back to punch him in the face before the memories took hold. 

“Mick! Shit,” she cursed, bringing her hand down. “I’m sorry!”

“You hit like your sister,” he complained, trying to regain his breath. “That’s good.”

She shifted off of him, moving to sit on the bed while he slowly sat up, hand on his stomach. He chuckled as he stood, reaching for the nightstand and opening the drawer to pull out a small bottle of lighter fluid. Suddenly sheepish, Laurel drew her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. 

“Tired?” she asked. 

“Nah,” he said, pulling a lighter out of his jacket pocket. “Just ran out of juice. Needed a refill. Was hopin’ not to wake you.”

“I’ve slept enough,” said Laurel, now scooting off the bed to find the socks and shoes Sara gave her. “The bed is yours. I’m going to go… Explore. Or something.”

“Can’t sleep. Not till Sara wakes up. No one left to drive the ship if we’re both sleepin’.” 

“Right…” She pulled on the shoes just as he finished filling the lighter and together they walked out of his room. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of the hoodie and just followed him down the narrow hall, eyes taking in everything. When she went into the bridge her eyes widened at what looked to be the Northern Lights on steroids just outside the large windows. “Wow…”

“Sure is something, huh?” he asked, sitting in his chair, eyes on the screen. 

“Yeah. It is.”

“First time I saw it… I thought I was tripping on some bad shrooms.”

Laurel laughed at that, taking a seat on one of the empty chairs. She drew her legs up again, tucking them under the hem of her sweatshirt before wrapping her arms around them. 

“Mick? Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot,” he said, flicking open his lighter then lighting up a smoke. Laurel didn’t smoke, but after everything that’s happened, she was willing to start. Hell, she’d even take a drink. Which was bad… So she needed to distract herself. 

“Leonard… Does he care for my sister?”

“Yes,” was all he said before exhaling, a stream of blue smoke curling up toward the ceiling. He apparently wasn’t a man of many words. He held up the smoke and she reluctantly reached out and took it. She didn’t inhale much and fought a cough as her eyes watered while she blew it out.

“Okay,” she said ignoring the way he was laughing at her with his eyes.

“Don’t worry, Pretty Bird, if Leonard breaks her heart I’m sure she’ll break his face.”

Laurel smiled. “That she would.”

She rest her head on her knees and stared out the window, getting lost in the lights while he continued to tap away on the computer. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there before Mick started cursing. Suddenly tense, she looked up to see him hitting a few buttons. 

“What is it?”

“Radio transmission. Someone is trying very hard to talk to us.”

“Who?” she asked. 

“I have a pretty good idea.”

.

.

.

_“Ms Lance?”  
_

“What,” moaned Sara, voice muffled by the blanket she was under as the A.I. woke her. A strong arm wrapped itself around her naked body, pulling her closer and she smiled as she felt Leonard’s lips at the top of her head. 

_“Mr. Rory is requesting you to come to the bridge.”  
_

“Tell Mick to fu—Sara? Where are you going?” asked Leonard as Sara rushed out of bed. 

“Mick and I have a rule,” she said while pulling on a shirt. She quickly retrieved her pants and pulled them on as well. “We don’t bother the other when they’re sleeping. If he’s wanting me up now, especially with you here, it’s serious. Like… Alexa serious.”

His expression grew somber and he nodded. She pulled on her boots and he could tell she was anxious and quickly dressed himself. Together they rushed to the bridge where Mick and Laurel were standing. 

“What is it?” asked Sara. 

“Communication beacon,” said Mick. “I think it’s Ray.”

“You answer yet?”

“Waiting for you,” said Mick. 

“Maybe… Maybe you two should sit over there. Out of sight.”

“Okay,” said Laurel, also reading how tense they were. Her and Leonard sat where they were told, out of the view of the camera feed, and held their breath as Mick answered the comms. 

“Haircut.”

“Finally! What took you so long answering?”

“Been busy,” said Sara, crossing her arms over her chest. “What’s up?”

“So… Rip and I know what you’re both up to…” He waved his hands as Sara and Mick both started to talk. “Just hear me out! Rip talked to the Council today about your proposal. They heard it and are keeping it under advisement.”

Sara rolled her eyes. “That’s code for NO.”

“Rip thinks he can get them on board… We just need some time.” Ray looked around the screen and both Mick and Sara knew what he was doing. “Are… Are they there? I already know you got Snart… The timeline changed.”

“I’m here, Raymond,” said Leonard, standing from his chair and moving to stand between Sara and Mick. 

“Leonard!” Ray smiled brightly and started rubbing at his eyes as tears of happiness started to fall. “Oh my God it’s really you!”

“Pull yourself together,” said Leonard before offering Ray as close to a smile as he was going to get. “It’s good to see you, too.”

“Hey Ray,” said Laurel, popping up to stand by Sara and Ray’s jaw dropped as he saw her. 

“Laurel… I… I don’t know what to say.”

“’ _Hi_ ’ will work,” said Laurel with a smile. 

“You guys did it. You actually did it.”

“We did,” said Sara. “So what’s Rip’s plan?”

“You might not like it,” warned Ray. “But it’s our only option right now.”

“Let’s hear it.”

.

.

.

“So… What do we think of Rip’s plan?” asked Leonard as the screen went dark. “I, for one, hate it… But… It makes sense.”

“So Leonard and I are just supposed to hide?” asked Laurel. “I… I don’t think I can do that, Sara.”

“This sucks,” said Sara. “I know. But the last thing any of us want is the Council reversing everything we did.”

“So… What… We hide in this little pocket dimension for a week? A month? A year?” asked Laurel, starting to panic. All she wanted to do was go home and see her dad and friends. She wasn’t like them. She couldn’t cut her ties and move on. “Sara… I can’t live like-”

“So what? You’d rather die?!” asked Sara, hands clenched, angry now. 

“No…” Laurel looked down at her hands, her emotions high, but she didn’t want to fight with her sister. “I need to think.”

Laurel left and Sara went to follow but Leonard reached out, taking her hand in his. “Give her time. She’ll come around.”

“I hate this,” she said, hands going to her temples to try and stop a forming migraine. “I thought everything would be fixed after saving you and now everything is worse. I don’t want this for you. To be hiding in some pocket dimension.”

“It’s either that or we all become wanted fugitives of the council,” said Leonard. “I’m willing to pay that price… But your sister? She’s not like us…”

“I know,” said Sara, looking down at her feet. “I know…”

“So… Where is this place Ray talked about?” asked Leonard. 

“Well… How about we just go there and find out?” asked Mick. 

.

.

.

“It’s just temporary,” said Sara as they walked around the house. It was nice. It rest on the edge of a forest and so far they’d seen no one else in the area. It was futuristic, though, and had a replicator much like the one on Waverider. “Mick and I will head back and cover our bases. Talk to some Council members… Then lay low. We’ll be back as soon as possible.”

“Okay,” said Laurel, eyes sad as she looked out the window. “Just… Be careful.”

“I will,” said Sara, looking longingly at Laurel before turning to Leonard with a bright smile. “Try not to die of boredom.”

“I think I can manage,” he said, pulling her in, hugging her tightly while whispering in her ear. “I’ll talk to her for you… Okay?”

“Ok.”

“Sara,” said Mick from the doorway. “Gotta go.”

“Okay.” 

Sara went up on her toes and placed her lips on Leonard’s. She wanted to tell him she loved him, that she cared for him, but she couldn’t. Not yet. So she showed him with the kiss. A kiss he reciprocated with the same emotion. 

Mick came up and he shook Leonard’s hand and Sara rolled her eyes before pulling them both into a large, group hug. With promises to be back soon, they left Leonard and Laurel in the house that would hopefully not be their home for long. 

.

.

.

“I hate this. We should have just stuck with the plan.”

“Your sister didn’t seem too keen on the plan.”

“She’d have gotten over it,” said Sara as they docked their ship back at headquarters. “We just got them back and now we’re leaving them behind.”

“Let’s just see what happens with the Council… If things go south we go and pick them up. Okay?”

“Okay,” whispered Sara as the hatch opened, revealing a scowling Rip and a grinning Ray. “Hey Ray… Rip.”

“Sara. Mick.”

“I’m tired. I’m going to bed,” said Mick, leaving no room for argument.

“We need to address-”

“Tomorrow, Rip, please?” asked Sara, suddenly sad. 

“I… Okay. Fine,” said Rip. “Tomorrow. I have another meeting with the Council scheduled soon. If you and Mr. Rory could attend, it could mean a faster plan approval.”

“Okay,” said Sara. 

“Until then, I suggest you act as if nothing is amiss. You’ll still go out on missions. You’ll still report back here. And perhaps… You’ll obtain some missions that have dead ends but give you enough time to… Check in on your friends.”

“Thanks, Rip,” said Sara. “I mean it.”

“I’d have done the same for Miranda and Jonas,” he admitted. 

“How long can we keep them hidden?” asked Ray. “Snart’s return already changed the timeline.”

“For as long as possible,” said Rip. “Until then…It’s business as usual.”

“Business as usual,” said Sara. “But first… I could _really_ use a drink.”

.

.

.

“Did you hear?” asked a woman with a Russian accent, topaz eyes gleaming beneath a hooded cloak. “They saved their friends.”

“Do we tell the others?” asked a balding man with a stooped back and gnarly fingers. 

“No,” said the woman. “Not _yet_. We could use this to our advantage.”

The woman smiled, her topaz eyes filled with uncontained joy as she reached out with her hand. A manicured finger painted black tapped a screen and soon a feed of the home Laurel Lance and Leonard Snart were staying in started playing. They had no idea they were being watched. Swiping she saw a video of Laurel standing on the back porch sipping what looked to be a cup of tea. She swiped once more to see Leonard reading a book. He paused in his reading and looked up. Eyes narrowing as he looked around. As if he knew he was being watched. 

“Smart boy,” commented the woman before turning the screen off. “It is all coming together, Yuri. Soon, I will have the head seat of the Council. Those two are the keys to getting it.”

“How so?”

“You will see,” she said with a laugh. “Come. We have a meeting to get to.”

**END**


End file.
